


A Work In Progress

by GayCheerios



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Background Relationships, Boys In Love, Confessions, Crush denial, Cuddling, Death, Falling In Love, Fluff, Game Spoilers, Hickeys, Kissing, M/M, Morning Kisses, Peko is best wingman, Pet Names, Sex, Slow Burn, cannon deaths, help me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 03:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/pseuds/GayCheerios
Summary: Fuyuhiko is in love with Kazuichi Soda. How will they make it through this crazy game together?





	A Work In Progress

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY JESUS FUCK DAMNIT.
> 
> i worked on this FOR ALMOST 5 MOTHERFUCKING MONTHS AND IT STILL ISNT FINISHED. 
> 
> BUT ANYWAY I NEED MORE OF THESE BOYS. THEY ARE IN LOVE. I CANT THINK OF A GOOD TITLE. IM DYING. 
> 
> please enjoy!!

“I don’t understand these feelings Peko.” Fuyuhiko sighs, his hands clenched into fists. He sunk into the sand and let out a frustrated groan. Why did things have to be so difficult?

“Well young Master, what _ do _ you think you feel?” She asked, her voice was smooth and inquisitive as usual. Her questions were straightforward and simple to anyone else. But to Fuyuhiko-emotions were a mystery.

They were on the beach, first island beach. Everyone else was on the island, it had been a few weeks, and still no killing. The air was salty and crisp, and the atmosphere was calming and quiet. The breeze was whispering small things into the Yakuza’s ears.

“What do I feel?” He stopped to think about the question. “Like...Like something is fluttering in my stomach and head but...it’s intense. I have the strangest craving-or feeling. Whatever the fuck you wanna call it..” Fuyuhiko mutters. His eyes catch onto the crashing waves on the shore. The ocean looks like melted sapphires. It’s beautiful.

Peko hums and brings Fuyuhiko out of his trance. “What is it that you desire?” The girl with the silver hair asked, sipping from her fruity drink.

The small blonde closed his eyes and that’s when he saw _ him. That adorable laugh, and his soft pink hair. The way he’s so jumpy and gets _

_ scared so damn easily. The way the fucker looks so damn handsome when he just finishes something he’s working on. Fuck! _“I want to be with someone so badly Peko, but I don’t know what the fuck do!” He shouts out of frustration, his cheeks a vibrant pink. “This is fucking stupid. Peko, you gotta fuckin’ help me out.”

“Ah, I see Young Master.” She gives a smile and gazes at the Yakuza. “You’re in love with Kazuichi, aren’t you?” Bingo, ugh Peko could read him like a fucking book no matter what it was, he just couldn’t lie to her. The smug look on her face wasn’t helping the situation-or the fuming Fuyuhiko.

“Peko don’t fucking say that stupid shit! I am not…” He took a minute to hesitate the possibility, but quickly shook his head. “No! No way in fucking hell…” Fuyuhiko sighs, his eyes yet again meet the ocean. The sky is incredibly blue and the air is crisp with the scent of salt. The waves rising and tumbling into the ocean once more. The steady rhythm had sent his mind to some far away fantasy.

_ Kazuichi’s rough mechanic’s hands softly petting his head and them sitting on the beach. Fuyuhiko wouldn’t care what the other would talk about, he was bound to blab about whatever. Just the sound of his voice would be enough to lure him to sleep. _

“Young Master!” Peko yelled, waving her hand around in the boy’s face.

“The fuck?!”

Peko sighed, and then laughed. Her sweet laugh made Fuyuhiko calm down from the fantasy he was living in. “You are most definitely in love. I have never seen you like this before.” She remarks taking off her glasses and setting them on the chair she was only just sitting on. “My recommendation is that you confess your feelings. If you don’t ask the answer is always no, you know that.”

_ ‘She has a good point’. _Fuyuhiko thinks. But then all the questions and doubts build in his head. “But what if-“

“Young Master. Don’t be a fool. Ask, if he says no, then that is that.” Peko sternly warned.

Fuyuhiko had to think about it. He decides he needs to be alone for a little while. Maybe he’ll grab some sweets. That usually helps. “Thanks, Peko, I’ll see you later. I need...some alone time.” Fuyuhiko sighs, getting up and walking to Rocketpunch and waving to her.

His eyes were fixed on the sky. It was so clear. The Yakuza wished that his conscience was as clear. ‘_ What the hell is wrong with me? I know there were a couple of guys that I took a glance or two at, and they were cute but I thought that was just some sort of phase. What would people think of me if they ever…what the fuck? What the fuck is wrong with me. This is so wrong. I’m not supposed, to...like boys.’ _The turmoil in his head was stopped when he caught onto the fact that he was at Rocketpunch already.

He just wanted to grab something, anything sweet to rid his mind, even for a little while of the chaos in his head. Fuyuhiko looked around the market for a minute or so until he stumbled upon some delicious looking merengues. He’d had those a couple of times and they were to _ die _for. They melted in your mouth and they were so sweet. He stuffed the small bag in his pocket and turned to go to his cottage.

_ He did not want any surprises, but that’s what he got anyway. _

“Hey, Fuyuhiko!” He heard that amazingly endearing voice call. The blonde jumped and turned around to find the mechanic of his affections. He smiled that fanged smile that had sent Fuyuhiko into complete bliss.

“Hey, what’s up?” Fuyuhiko tried to keep his cool, but how do you keep a killer’s personality when the singlehanded most handsome and amazing person is right in front of you?

Kazuichi held up two huge bottles of coke. “They have a bunch of different types of cola here and it’s really good! I’m going off to work on a broken game console for Chiaki, I’m dying to get to toy with somethin’!” The pink haired boy’s tone was filled with all the excitement of a child. “Wanna come along? I could use some company!”

‘_ What the fuck should I fuckin’ say to him?’ “ _Sure, don’t have anything fuckin’ better to do anyway.”

“Great!” Kazuichi yells in triumph, grabbing Fuyuhiko’s hand and running at top speed to his cottage.

They spent the day together, with Kazuichi fixing the console and Fuyuhiko making all sorts of commentary. He’s so happy to spend time with the other boy like this. He doesn’t worry much about anything else, they’re in Kazuichi’s cottage so nothing matters anymore. Fuyuhiko let’s loose for some odd reason, he relaxes and suddenly, he’s leaning against Kazuichi, drinking soda and smiling like a five-year-old.

“You know Fuyuhiko, you’re amazing,” Kazuichi remarks, tightening the last little piece into the console absentmindedly.

Fuyuhiko is caught off guard by the offhand remark. He’s a little speechless but he won’t let Kazuichi know. “Shut-Shut up Kazuichi...You’re...not too bad yourself. You’re...really sweet.”

“Awee that’s sooo cute!”’Kazuichi squeals. “Hey, I gotta tell you something Fuyuhiko…”

Ding Dong Bing Bong!

“This is a school announcement. It is now 10 p.m. As such, it is officially night time! Please return to your cottage!”

“Ah-I should probably get back to my cottage.” Fuyuhiko stammers, turning to leave when suddenly he felt Kazuichi’s strong hands grasped his wrist. He turned around to look and couldn’t help but blush.

“Hey, uh-aha!” Kazuichi pulled his hand away and blushed, “I really enjoyed hanging out with you today. Come back soon, okay?” The mechanic was smiling like a dope, but Fuyuhiko didn’t mind one bit

“S-sure, see you tomorrow Kazu.” And with that, he rushed out of the cottage and sighed. The night sky was filled with dazzling gems-the stars. Perfectly dashed and dotted across the sky. “God, why did I stutter? Why, why, why?!” He yells. “Why did I call him Kazu?” Fuck, all these new feelings were tiring and confusing.

The small blonde is exhausted from today, all these emotions are killing him. So he decided to go back to his cottage. He opened the door with his key and flopped onto his bed. God, why did emotions have to be _ so _exhausting? Soon lying down in his bed, he fell asleep.

_ \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_ His dream was erotic, to say the least of it. Kazuichi pinning him to his bed, and his voice deep and dark. “You’re adorable. You may act tough and fierce. But deep down I know. I know you’re just a slut who wants me to fuck you into this mattress. Fuyuhiko, you’ve truly been bad.” _

Fuyuhiko awoke with a startle, his cheeks were burning up. Everything was _ hot _ and he hated it. The air was suffocating him and wrapping him in the equivalent of the sun. Something else was happening to him, however. Fuck, fuck, fuck, and more fuck. This wasn’t good.

_ He was achingly hard. _

“Fuck-!” The Yakuza whispered. Even though this wouldn’t be the first time...it still was always embarrassing. Especially since it was...everyone was in the same place. God, stupid fucking

dreams. How did it even happen? The young Yakuza sighed, he would have to take care of this.

The blonde sighed, and just imagined it was all Kazuichi who did this. It was almost like he heard his words in his ears, god, this was _ good. _So good to indulge in his desires. He couldn’t ever openly touch himself like this. His hand movements were wild and desperate. Desperate for Kazuichi. The heat of the moment was too much. With a few more flicks of his wrist, he was done.

Then the shame came crumbling down. It felt like a million eyes were on him, disappointment and shame. All the horrible things that he was used to. Fuyuhiko decided he needed a walk. Needed to clear all the crap from his mind.

The young Yakuza peeked out the window to check if the coast was clear. Which, of course, it was, it was the middle of the night for fuck’s sake! He carefully crept out of his cabin and quietly exited the hotel site.

He was fully alone now. Walking to wherever his legs would take him while his mind was occupied with all sorts of things.

Fuyuhiko was trying to contemplate what to do. Of course, he wanted to confess! Fuck, he wanted to so badly and he wanted to kiss that stupid fucking mechanic so badly it hurt. But it wasn’t the right time yet. Did Kazuichi even share his feelings? God if he did-fuck. He was thinking too positively.

“The ocean.” He murmured, as he noticed the sound of waves crashing and rising like before. The beautiful sound drew him to the beach as before.

The waves sparkled with the illuminated sky. The ocean was...one of Fuyuhiko’s favorite things. The small blonde always felt safe there. He felt...almost free in a way. Even though they were trapped on this godforsaken island. It seemed..okay. If only for one minute. He plopped down in the smooth sand. It was a little chilly out tonight. Looked like it might rain soon.

But he didn’t want to go back. Not to where he felt like he was being strangled by expectations and limits. It felt like that everywhere, even with Peko. The only person who truly understood him, even then with her-he felt so restricted. She always kept on that: “She was just a tool.” and all that bullshit. He hated that. There was so much stress at every corner.

But not with Kazuichi. He was just so relaxed and carefree. The positive attitude is exactly what Fuyuhiko needed in his life. Someone who makes him feel so relaxed and carefree. He was part of the Kuzuryu clan, it was a _ HUGE _responsibility. But Kazuichi just melted that away with his rough voice and clanking and crashing mechanisms.

There was a loud crack of thunder. Fuyuhiko jumped up. God, why did so many things fucking startle him like that?! He _ should _ be the Ultimate Yakuza for god’s sake! He wasn’t _ supposed _ to fall in love yet, especially with a _ boy! _Let alone Kazuichi!

Another crash of thunder and Fuyuhiko had decided it.

A week from today-he would confess his feelings. The young Yakuza decided it needed to be done.

He sleepily walked back to his cottage and luckily fell fast asleep pretty quickly.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning he woke up around nine. He was still tired as all hell. He didn’t wanna go outside today. Maybe if he could just sleep for a little longer...

Then suddenly he heard a knock at his door. Fuck who was it? He was secretly hoping it was Kazuichi but was let down when he opened the door to see Mahiru. Damn, got his hopes up for nothing.

“What the fuck do you want?” Fuyuhiko spat out bitterly, glaring daggers into the girl’s eyes.

“Where were you this morning? We’re_ supposed _ to meet at the restaurant each morning and you’re not helping this situation!” Mahiru wailed. Her arms were crossed and her expression was angered.

Fuyuhiko just closed the door on her face and flopped onto the bed. Everything made him tired as of recent. True he was rested, that doesn’t mean he didn’t want to sleep more. Maybe he should invite Kazuichi to his cottage? That would be good. Yeah, just to hang out. Wait no-not yet. He still had to put up the whole tough badass front, so not yet. Maybe they could go somewhere else? But where?

Fuyuhiko quickly grabbed a notebook from the desk drawer and started neatly jotting down all the ideas that don’t seem fucking stupid.

  1. Beach
  2. Kazuichi’s
  3. Walk
  4. Rocketpunch

“You haven’t even started dating and you’re already writing down date ideas?” Peko’s cool voice filled the room and Fuyuhiko quickly turned around to see Peko outside. “Can you unlock the door?” She laughed. Her face was calm as usual.

Fuyuhiko quickly stashed the notebook and unlocked the wooden door. “What do you want Peko?” He sighed, his cheeks a faint pink.

“Just checking up on you, Young Master.” She remarks. “Look like you’re doing juuuust fine.” The Swordswoman smirks. She nodded and went to leave. Before she did she makes one last remark. “I’m glad you decided you’re going to tell him.” And off she goes. How does she know all these things? He hadn’t even said anything to her yet!

Fuyuhiko is at a loss for words. He should probably find them quick. He wants to go talk to Kazuichi. The Yakuza is bored so he decides to seek his favorite person’s company. The blonde set out for the other’s company. He steps out of his cabin, locks it, and sets off. And by some fucker’s luck, he runs into the person he wants to see.

“Ah, morning Fuyuhiko! I didn’t see you at the restaurant, I was getting a little worried about you.” The mechanic admits hands in his pockets.

“You don’t need to fuckin’ worry. I’ll be fine.” _ “As long as I’m with you.” _He finishes in his head.

Kazuichi smiles, “So whatcha’ wanna do today?” He asks.

“Well…” He thinks back on his list. “How ‘bout we take a trip to Rocketpunch?” The blonde asked, knowing there is some form of entertainment from there. That seems to do the trick, as Kazuichi smiles and nods excitedly.

“Yeah! I wanna see if I can take a look at those cameras and monitors. I wanna check ‘em out.” The mechanic remarks, he looks at the small blonde and ushers him to come along, to which Fuyuhiko complies.

They walk on the abandoned road to the market. The Yakuza forgot how long the walk is. Maybe ten minutes? These islands were pretty big. He feels so comfortable in the silence, listening to the surrounding ocean. He glances over to see Kazuichi is humming a little song, he doesn’t know what it is but it sounds pleasant coming from his mouth.

“Doesn’t this island just put you at peace Fuyuhiko?” The mechanic finally pipes up, not too loud though, he says it softly, like he’s relaxed. Which he probably is, he doesn’t seem too worried about the current situation, which is refreshing from Fuyuhiko’s own worries.

Fuyuhiko takes a lazy glance around the surroundings and nods. “I haven’t been anywhere like here before. This is the first time I’ve actually looked at an ocean before. Other than in pictures.” The blonde admits quietly. “Not like I have any fuckin’ time for sightseeing or relaxing.” He bitterly laughs.

Kazuichi frowns, but then he perks up again. “Well, now you’re here and can look at the ocean all you want. Hey, how about we go tomorrow night! There’s a gacha machine type of thing and I wanna see if I could crack it open. ‘Sides the sky is nice at night.”

“_ Oh my god, holy fuck holy fuck holy fuck holy fuck it’s like he’s asking me on a fucking date what the fuck is this.” _Fuyuhiko’s mind is screaming and panicking. “I-I’ll see if I have time, I don’t just lie around all day so don’t expect me to say yes immediately.” He huffs.

“It’s still a possibility though, right?” The pink haired boy asks, looking at Fuyuhiko with puppy dog eyes.

“S-sure.” Fuyuhiko murmurs, his gaze moving to the nearing market.

“Hell yeah!” Kazuichi is smiling like a fucking idiot as usual. But like always, the Yakuza doesn’t care, and a small smile appears on his face. “Hey check it, Rocketpunch. Damn, that was quick, I like on walks with you! You’re a real bitch sometimes but you’re great company.” He smiles. The words have no real bite or malice, just some teasing words.

“Wow, I could say the same for you, only more annoying and more of a pussy.” Fuyuhiko laughs. This feels so natural. Such a carefree relationship and so fun.

They go into the supermarket and Kazuichi checks out the camera and the monitor. All the while talking to his favorite Yakuza. Fuyuhiko is having a blast. They make playful remarks at each other and he questions if this is just playful talk or it’s flirting. Either way, he’s fine with it. Kazuichi’s results are inconclusive, and so they leave. It’s getting to be a little late-the sun is already setting.

“Than’s for hangin’ out with me today.” Fuyuhiko smiles shyly. His gaze meets the sunset and he smiles. The sunset really is beautiful. The Yakuza hasn’t seen a sunset like this since he was about five or six.

Kazuichi looks his way and he nods. “Of course, I always have fun with you.” The mechanic says honestly, his gaze is endearing and kindhearted. It’s like he’s looking at Fuyuhiko with his heart. It’s like some kind of drug. The young Yakuza can’t get enough. “I love the sunset, it’s always so pretty.” He sighs and sounds content. He suddenly perks up. “Hey-what if we go to the beach tonight? It looks like the perfect night to sit by the ocean and look at the stars.” He suggests.

Fuyuhiko’s mind is racing and he has no clue what to say. He knows deep down though. “T-tonight sounds good.” The blonde nods in agreement with a small smile. “You’re lucky I’m didn’t have big plans for tonight, it’s not like I just sit and relax all day, I have shit to do. You’re fuckin’ lucky.” Fuyuhiko shouts.

“I guess I really am lucky.” The mechanic smiles. But there’s something about the way he says it. It’s almost...sensual. Nope, that’s probably Fuyuhiko just _ wanting _to hear it that way. But is it? “Well, I gotta go do some other stuff, let’s meet at maybe eleven or twelve?”

“Yeah, sure.” The blonde agrees. 

“Well, see you later.” Kazuichi winks and walks off whistling.

Fuyuhiko starts walking to the cottages confused. Was he flirting this whole time? Was that wink playful or flirtatious? Fuck this was so frustrating. And Kazuichi moved the _ date- _the hangout to tonight? Why? All of this was so confusing. While walking to Hotel Mirai, he ran into a certain someone. Can you guess? It was Peko.

“Well hello, Young Master! How was your date?”

“**Peko!” ** He blushes and yells at her. “Shut up! It wasn’t...it wasn’t a date, we were just hanging out together…” He trails off. “Peko-I need your help. Kazuichi asked me to go to the beach _ tonight _and I have no clue what to do.” Fuyuhiko is slowly coming undone from almost nothing.

Peko smiles and agrees. “Of course I will help you, Young Master.”

They head back to Fuyuhiko’s cottage. They talk about everything having to do with romance. And Peko especially emphasizes to not say anything rude and to not immediately shut down if they kiss. To which Fuyuhiko denies and blushes like crazy. Time flies and eventually, it’s time for Fuyuhiko to head down to the beach. Peko smiles and hugs him, saying how happy and proud she is.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Fuyuhiko is walking down to the beach his heart is hamming against his chest. Was _ this _love? This jittery, happy feeling? His little sister always dreamed of finding her Prince Charming, and she always said Fuyuhiko would too. She said that one day, he too would meet a special someone that would make him feel “the magic of love”. He always said maybe to it, he didn’t want to discourage his little sis, he loved her so much. Maybe when they got off this fucking island he would introduce her to Kazuichi.

He made it to the beach and saw Kazuichi relaxing on the beach and looking at the stars. He was so focused on the stars. “Hey.” Fuyuhiko smiled.

Kazuichi smiled widely. “Hey, you!” The mechanic patted the sand next to him and signaled for Fuyuhiko to sit, and so he did. The both of them stared up at the stars. They were sparkling so brightly on the beach, and Fuyuhiko was mesmerized.

“Wow, I’ve never seen anything so..beautiful.” He gasped.

Kazuichi was looking at him. “Yeah, me too.” He was looking _ directly _at Fuyuhiko. Was this idiot talking about the stars or him? The gaze was compelling, and Fuyuhiko was gonna say something but he remembers Peko’s scoldings as to not be a little brat as she put it. “Hey, Fuyuhiko?”

“Yes?” He was still mesmerized by the stars.

He heard Kazuichi gulp. “I have to tell you something important.” The mechanic admits.

“What is it?” Fuyuhiko asks.

“Well-”

“Well, what do we have here?” Another voice pops up. _ Mono-fucking-Kuma. _“Aww, are you two on a secret date? Is Fuyuhiko gonna kill Kazuichi?”

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” Kazuichi screams, backing up and facing Monokuma.

“What the fuck do you want?”

“I’m BORED!” The bear yells. “I need action!”

“Kazu, let’s just talk tomorrow if I’m around this bear for any longer _ somethin’s gonna happen _.” The Yakuza says darkly.

“Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Kazuichi gets up and goes to whisper something into Fuyuhiko’s ear. “I’ll come by tomorrow.” He whispers and runs off away from the bear.

“Ooh, what did he say?” Monokuma asked, “I sure do love teen romance!” The evil bear laughs.

At that point, Fuyuhiko just decided to leave the beach, and go back to his cottage, he was all worn out for the night.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, the Yakuza kept tossing and turning in his sleep. That morning, he was pissed off and tired. He decided that going to the restaurant wouldn’t be such a bad idea. It’ll be an excuse to be with Kazuichi, so that’s good enough for him.

He got took a quick shower and got dressed. He opened the door to the cottage and quickly closed, and locked it. He started to head over to the restaurant and ran into Hajime.

“Oh good morning Fuyuhiko. Did you hear?” The brunette asks.

“Hear what?”

“We’re throwing a party at the beach at ten.” Hajime explains.

“Hm, alright. Thank you.” The yakuza nods and walks off. What to do today? Well, he spends most of the day in his room.

He figures he should walk around a bit, it’s around six or seven so he figures he should at least get up. Fuyuhiko hasn’t been doing much today.He ends up wandering to Jabberwalk park and low and behold someone is there.

“Hey Fuyuhiko!” The mechanic smiles. He walks up to the Yakuza and smiles. “I didn’t expect to see you here haha!” He laughs.

“Hey Kazuichi. I was wandering around and that led me to here.” He shrugs.

“Why don’t we chill here? It’s really pretty here.” Kazuichi suggests, sitting on the stone ground. Fuyuhiko nods and sits next to Kazuichi. “Hear about the party?” Fuyuhiko nods. “Are you going?”

“Maybe, I’m not a party person.”

“Me either.” Kazuichi admits.

There’s a little breeze that’s gently making Fuyuhiko sleepy. He yawns and rubs the little sleep from his eyes, “You should take a nap. Fifteen minutes wouldn’t hurt.” The mechanic offers his shoulder.

“Wake me up in fifteen minutes, no later.” He yawns, leaning on the pink haired boy’s broad shoulders. He can sorta heart his heartbeat, and it’s beautiful. And soon, the Yakuza is resting peacefully.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuyuhiko’s eyes slowly fluttered open, close and open once more. But he’s not where he used to be, on Kazuichi’s shoulder. He’s on his lap, and the mechanic is sleeping too. Fuyuhiko freezes, what should he do? He’s comfortable, but he doesn’t wanna be seen like this. Well, no one goes to the park anyway so...He’s sure he can get a little bit more sleep. The Yakuza isn’t planning on getting up. He shifts to a comfortable position, the right side of his face against Kazuichi’s chest so he can hear his heartbeat. He then feels Kazuichi moving, so he pretends to be sleeping. He aches to know what the other will do.

“God, you’re so cute.” He feels Kazuichi’s coarse hands softly caress the side of his face. “How can I tell you that...I want to be with you…” The mechanic sighs and looks down at the presumed sleeping boy in his lap.

“I don’t think you need to.” Fuyuhiko whispers, he leans his face up to kiss Kazuichi. It’s a sleepy kiss, but it’s still sweet, and tender. He feels the mechanic kiss back, he’s all in for it. He’s not a good kisser but it’s okay. It’s more than okay, it’s _ perfect _ after all these days and weeks of flirting and teasing, the Yakuza finally gets what he wants. The Yakuza pulls away and smiles. “I already know.” He giggles like a little school girl. ‘

“Fuyuhiko-”

“Shh, kiss me again.” The small blonde demands, waiting for the other. The pink haired doesn’t argue, he just kisses right back. This time the kiss is a little more heated, it’s like Kazuichi is desperate for something. Fuyuhiko goes with it. He’s hungry for the mechanic’s lips too. So he kisses back. He’s still sitting on Kazuichi’s lap, like a spoiled little brat. Soon they parted lips. It was a guilty kiss.

“So does this mean we’re together now?” Fuyuhiko asks, looking the mechanic in his beautiful magenta eyes.

“I just made out with you Hon, of course, it means we’re dating.” Kazuichi laughs. The blonde is just so damn cute when he lets his guard down, he notes to himself that he’d like to see this side more often.

Fuyuhiko’s face goes pink, “So you’re my boyfriend now? Really?” He asks excitedly, almost like a puppy, his light green eyes sparkling like a thousand jewels. It’s so cute.

“Yes, really.” The mechanic smiles and brings his face down to kiss the smaller male. Fuyuhiko’s lips are soft and sweet. A sign that the blonde definitely had something sweet today. Kazuichi couldn’t help but giggle into the kiss. He releases Fuyuhiko from his grasp. His voice is raspy from all the kissing. “Babe, that was pretty gay.” He chuckles.

“Ugh shut up.” And suddenly Fuyuhiko is blushing into Kazuichi’s shoulders, and the mechanic can feel the smaller’s burning hot face. “We should probably get going, it’s already getting late.” The Yakuza sighs and tries to get up out of Kazuichi’s lap when he suddenly feels the other’s grip on him tightened. “H-hey! Let me go!” He growls

“Noooo, just a few more minutes!” Kazuichi pleads. “You’re so warrmmmm.” He whines

“Kazu lemme go! We gotta get outta here it’s gonna get dark soon.” He finally yanks himself from his clingy boyfriend. He had to admit, he did like the idea of being together for a little longer, but it was dark out, and he didn’t want to be in a dark park. This relationship….should he keep it a secret? There was a thrill of sneaking around, it was...invigorating, but at the same time, he was proud that the stupid mechanic was his and his alone. He had to think about it. For now, it should remain a secret….?

“Alright, I’m up,” Kazuichi complained. “So now what? Why don’t we go back to Hotel Mirai, it’s around nine anyway, and I’m tired still..” The pink haired boy remarked, scooping Fuyuhiko’s hand in his. “You ready to go?”

Fuyuhiko gripped the other boy’s hand back tightly. “Yeah..” He said, trying to reassure Kazuichi that things would be fine. Everything would be fine.

The walked back to the hotel with their hands locked together and hearts aflutter. They were talking of little things, like how Fuyuhiko was in love with the ocean, about Kazuichi’s Father’s bike shop, and once they get the fuck outta’ here that they would go together.

Pretty soon, they arrived at the hotel and the cottages. Kazuichi walked Fuyuhiko to his cottage and there, in the doorway they stood.

“Well, thanks for walking me here. I’m glad…things turned out the way they did.” And the Yakuza truly smiled. He looked at the mess of a man in front of him and his heart was sent beating like crazy. “Goodnight Kazuichi.”

Kazuichi leaned in to kiss the blonde, and he succeeded. Their lips connected once more. The kiss was sweet and ever so gentle. Fuyuhiko knew they didn’t have to rush, that they could move slowly. So he took it slow, there was time to be together. Fuyuhiko felt Kazuichi’s tongue run against his lips asking for entrance, and so he obliged and let the mechanic take the lead. How would he become a good kisser if he wasn’t given a good chance? And surprisingly, he was good. Like _ really good _with that tongue of his. At this point, it wasn’t just a kiss goodnight. This was a makeout and a goodnight.

“Alright, alright that’s enough.” Fuyuhiko panted, damn, he would do anything for that mouth to be back on his again. But he was tired of standing in the doorway and just wanted some good sleep. Today had been hectic on his feelings.

“Goodnight Fuyuhiko,” Kazuichi said sweetly, placing a kiss on his forehead and walking off to his cabin.

“Wait Kazuichi-“

“Yes?”

Shit! He didn’t mean to call the other’s name. It just came out. “You-You know you could s-stay here with me tonight. If you want…”

Kazuichi smiled and nodded. “Of course, lemme grab my stuff from my cabin and I’ll be right back.” Kazuichi then ran to his cabin

The blonde closed his door and sighed happily. His cheeks were flushed and just about everything in his body had turned into melted jello. The mechanic was so _ fucking amazing _. It was so unbelievable how lucky he was to find the perfect person for him in a hellhole like this. The Yakuza smiled dorkily. He stripped his clothes quickly in favor of some shorts and a t-shirt.

“Back.” The mechanic smiled.

“Hey.” Fuyuhiko kissed hos boyfriend softly and then headed into the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and hopped into bed, with Kazuichi following like a puppy. “What about that whole party thing?”

“Told ‘em we wouldn’t go. I knew you of all people wouldn’ wanna go.”

“Thanks Kazu.” Fuyuhiko mumbles, snuggling closer to his boyfriend and soon falling asleep.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuyuhiko opened his eyes and looked next to him, and met Kazuichi’s sleeping eyes. The Yakuza couldn’t really believe this was really happening. He had what was the boy of his dreams in his bed next to him. It was too good to be true. “Kazuichi...Wake up.” He smiles, placing a kiss on his boyfriend’s head.

“Hm? I’m up.” The mechanic murmurs to his lover.

“You don’t look ‘up’.” Fuyuhiko giggles, sitting up.

“Kisssssssss.” Kazuichi grumbles.

“You’ll get a kiss when you’re up and your eyes are completely open.” Fuyuhiko states.

Kazuichi shoots up from his position and looks at Fuyuhiko with clear, and open eyes looking directly at him. “I’m up.”

“Good, now you get your reward.” Fuyuhiko smiles sweetly, gently giving Kazuichi a good morning kiss.

“Mornin’ Honey.” The mechanic rasps.

“Morning.” He smiles back.

They get up and start to get dressed. Once they’re ready to leave, Kazuichi holds Fuyuhiko’s hand and exits the cottage and they head to the restaurant, where he and Kazuichi separate.

“Alright, good morning everyone!” Sonia’s perky voice broke through the chatter of everyone.”I know our party last night was a failure,but tonight will be different! We’re throwing it at the old building. Mahiru and Hiyoko have volunteered to clean in while Teruteru cooks! There isn’t much else to do today, as we have already discovered everything that needs to be discovered so there isn’t anything to do, so you are free to do whatever! That is all! Make sure we meet at ten tonight.”

Everyone nodded and decided to go off on their own. Once everyone cleared out, Fuyuhiko approached Kazuichi. “Hey.” He smiled and grabbed the other’s hand to yanked him down for a kiss. It was a lazy and still-sleepy kiss from Kazuichi’s end.

“Wanna stay here? The coffee’s really good.”

“Lemme taste.” Fuyuhiko sat across from Kazuichi and snatched his mug out of his hands and took a sip of the coffee. The coffee tasted gross. It needed more sugar! The cream was on point though. Fuyuhiko reached for the pink sugar packets and ripped it open and placed it in the coffee. He then tried the coffee again, and it was _ much _better!

“C’mon don’t drink it all!” Kazuichi hollered, taking the coffee and taking a swig. He then removed the mug from his lips and looked at his boyfriend, “What did you do to the coffee?”

“It was too bitter.” The Yakuza huffed and looked away embarrassed to admit the coffee was gross. “It tastes much better this way, right?”

Kazuichi took another sip and nodded in agreement. “It’s a lot better now, much sweeter. Just like a certain someone.” The mechanic took another long sip from his mug. “Bitter at first, still good, but bitter.” Kazuichi planted a kiss on his boyfriend’s head. “Add a little sugar, and perfection.” He smiled mischievously.

Fuyuhiko was blushing like crazy. “Stop it Kazuichi!” He pouted, crossing his arms and looking out the window. The ocean again, why did he keep going back to it? Oh right, he was on an island surrounded by the neverending sea, right.

“Aww, are you pouting? How cute.” The mechanic’s voice breaks through his head. His eyes were huge and almost sparkling.

“W-whatever.” He sighed and took the last sip of coffee. “Is there any more?”

“I’m not too sure…” Kazuichi looked around and spotted a coffee pot on the counter and grabbed another mug, and retrieved his mug too. He filled both of them with coffee and cream and placed them on the table, then Fuyuhiko ripped open two sugar packets, and filled each mug with sugar. He stirred them up and began to drink his own cup.

They spent the morning talking about Fuyuhiko’s favorite sweets. Kazuichi learned a thing or two. And so did Fuyuhiko. Kazuichi told him of a time when he was younger, and always ate a certain type of fruit cake. That made Fuyuhiko want it so badly. They laughed together and finished up their coffee.

They exited the restaurant and stepped outside into the fresh air. There were a few clouds in the sky, which provided some nice shade here and there. “So whatcha’ wanna do?” Kazuichi nonchalantly asked.

“Well...we could always go to the airport, not like anyone is there. Or we could go to the park again.” Fuyuhiko mentioned.

“Let’s just chill, I’m feeling lazy today.” The mechanic yawned plopping down on the wooden stairs and ushering Fuyuhiko to sit on his lap.

Fuyuhiko alternatively chose to sit next to him, sitting on his lap in public like this was a definite no. Yesterday they got lucky no one saw them being more than friendly with each other and making out. Kazuichi would just have to keep his hands off. Then the other boy leaned in to kiss him. How were their kisses always so perfect? So amazing?

It was already night time, and the pair had already done quite a bit. It was time to head back to the hotel. Fuyuhiko and Kazuichi entered the Yakuza’s cottage. What time was it? That didn’t matter now.

Kazuichi went over to kiss Fuyuhiko. It was clear he was fooling around, and the Yakuza was up for it. He didn’t really care. The mechanic kissed him deeply, and intimately. He was snickering every chance he got. Damn that Kazuichi. “So cute.” His boyfriend mumbled.

Ding dong dong ding!

“A body has been discovered! Now then, after a certain amount of time has passed, the class trial will begin.”

Fuyuhiko froze. The world froze. Everything stopped. What? Someone...Someone was dead? But where? When? Why? What had happened? Everything had changed so quickly. One minute everyone was happy, he was happy with his boyfriend. Kissing and laughing. And now…

“Hey, hey! Fuyuhiko!” Kazuichi’s voice was distant, but Fuyuhiko felt the mechanic’s coarse hands touch his. And he was brought back.

“Kazu, is someone really dead?” He asked as if it was a figment of his imagination.

“Yeah, someone died I think, we have to go now and see who died.” Kazuichi was trying to keep calm. “The Party! Someone must have died there!”

The two of them raced to the old building and they saw Chiaki standing outside. “Someone died inside, we have to go inside.”

They raced to the dining hall and the gruesome scene of Byakuya Togami’s dead body under the farthest table to the right. Fuyuhiko inhaled and the irony scent of blood filled his nose.

“FINALLY!” Monokuma’s voice echoed throughout the dining hall. “It took FOREVER to find someone dead!”

“Do you know who did this?!” Sonia’s voice was overcome with despair.

“Of course I do silly! But you guys have to figure out who did it! If not...you’ll all receive punishment and the blackened will go free! Here is the Monokuma file!”

There was no chatter that day. No melodies and cheery atmosphere. It could be only described as despair. Fuyuhiko looked up at Kazuichi and squeezed his hand. The Yakuza couldn’t care about the other’s finding out about their relationship. That didn’t matter anymore. One of them was a killer. That was a fact, and they needed to figure out who did it. “Kazuichi,” Fuyuhiko whispered, “Please don’t leave my side.” The Yakuza whispered. He was firm in his words. He wasn’t scared by any means. He could easily kill anyone. But he was worried about Kazuichi. He probably couldn’t defend himself for his life. He needed to protect the other.

“I will.” The mechanic swore. “Cross my heart.” Then he proceeded to cross his heart. “C’mon Fuyuhiko, we have to help them.”

The next couple of hours, each and every person was helping, which lead them to the trial quickly. All fifteen students walked to Monokuma rock when suddenly, a huge escalator dropped from one of the Monokuma rocks. Kazuichi didn’t want to do this. This whole thing was crazy, crazy and even crazier. But what choice did he have left? Die? It was a matter of life and death. The Yakuza didn’t wanna die in the god forsaken place. Not when he had just got Kazuichi.

The Yakuza could clearly see the worried, or petrified look on his boyfriend’s face. “Hey,” Fuyuhiko called out. “It’s gonna be okay, we’ll find out who did this to Byakuya and we’ll make sure he death wasn’t in vain.” Wow, the Yakuza himself couldn’t believe what had come out of his own mouth. Kazuichi really did a number on him. Fuyuhiko tugged the other down and planted a kiss on his lips. “It’s gonna be fine.”

“Right, let’s do it.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** _Trail scenes and shit_ **

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as they got out of that trial room and back on the shore, there was an instant urge to forget. Fuyuhiko needed to forget today. While everyone was walking back to the hotel, the Yakuza whispered something to the boy he was holding hands with. “Meet me at my cottage once everyone is on their own. Knock three times.” He was somewhat desperate. Fuyuhiko needed to be with Kazuichi tonight. He _ needed _to. The walk back was eerily silent.

It couldn’t be helped. Two of the sixteen classmates were dead. How could it not have been eerily quiet? Even Ibuki, the most cheerful one there was just...nothing. Everyone silently headed back to their dorms.

Fuyuhiko closed the door and locked it. He kept pacing and pacing around his room, he couldn’t sit still and he didn’t want to wait any damn longer for Kazuichi to get his ass over here. Then by some miracle (he thought), Fuyuhiko heard three knocks and immediately opened the door. He pulled the mechanic into a deep kiss and closed the door behind him. He wasn’t holding back, he couldn’t not on a night like tonight. His movements were fast-he was on Kazuichi in a heartbeat. And the mechanic didn’t seem to be all too bothered by this. He went right along with it. Nipping at Fuyuhiko’s tongue and exploring the inside of his mouth. The mechanic could feel the boy under him was definitely hot and bothered.

Kazuichi backed away to look at the other boy. “Hey, what’s gotten into you, babe?” He asks softly, still pressing kisses to his neck.

Fuyuhiko was out of breath and desperate. “I need you Kazuichi.” He mumbled while tilting his neck so the other could have better access. “I need you tonight-Need you so fucking badly.” His words were almost slurred with lust, he was drunk on the way Kazuichi was treating him.

“What do you want me to do?” Kazuichi asks, his voice is lower now.

_ “God just fuck me Kazuichi.” _ He mumbles absentmindedly. Right into the mechanic’s ear. That wasn’t something he was planning on saying, he wasn’t even planning to have sex tonight, but what the fuck ever. It didn’t matter anymore. People had died today, he needed so badly to just _ forget everything _ and be with the one person that mattered. Fuyuhiko felt himself being pushed against the door by Kazuichi. He seemed to need to forget too. Or he just wanted to fuck Fuyuhiko, either one worked _ just fine. _The mechanic left hasty love-bites all over Fuyuhiko’s neck, but neither of them seemed to care. “Don’t be such a tease, just hurry up already.” The Yakuza grumbled.

But to his surprise, Kazuichi didn’t comply, instead, something completely unexpected happened. “Not so fast little doll. I’m not taking orders from you tonight. It’ll be the other way around.” He eyes Fuyuhiko up and down like a kid eyeing candy. He bites down Fuyuhiko’s neck and ever so slowly peels his shirt off. And holy fuck he goes to town. Slowly licking and biting every inch of his torso, especially his shoulders. This is good-really good but he needs more than this meager touching. He needs to be fucked properly fucking damnitt.

“Kazuichi, please just fuck me already.” He begs, Fuyuhiko doesn’t really mind begging, in fact, he _ loves _relinquishing control to someone else for a change. It feels good to be dominated for once and not have to think.

“Much better way of asking.” Kazuichi purrs, stripping the other boy of his pants. Kazuichi smirked and lapped at the noticeable bulge in Fuyuhiko’s boxers. That’s when Fuyuhiko truly came undone. His moans and mewls were soft and sweet. Little “Ahs” and “Ohs” were breathy and cute. Kazuichi loved the noises coming from him. Those noises wouldn’t be the only thing coming soon enough. The mechanic finally ripped those pesky boxers off and began to slowly suck at Fuyuhiko’s member.

“Ah-K-Kazuichi.” He moaned. Finally, a good moan. It was so cute the way Fuyuhiko was so flushed and squirmy. It was absolutely unlike any other person Kazuichi had been with. While he hadn’t kissed in a while he remembered after a bit. This would be no different. With Fuyuhiko and that adorably lithe little body, he has, god this would be _ amazing. _The mechanic brought three fingers up to the Yakuza’s mouth.

“Suck.” He commanded, to which the smaller obeyed easily. While Fuyuhiko was busying himself, Kazuichi sped up his sucking pace. The deliciously muffled noises the Yakuza was making over him were making the mechanic want more of them.

“Kazu-I’m going to come.” Comes a weak warning. But to this, Kazuichi speeds up all his movements. As he sucks on Fuyuhiko’s member more, he finger-fucks his mouth harder. He can feel everything tense up, and that’s when he releases his fingers from the other boy’s mouth. “Ah-Kazuichi!~” The Yakuza moans as he fills the mechanic’s mouth with his white-hot liquid. The hottest thing is Kazuichi swallows it all in one gulp. Suddenly he’s being carried to his bed and he’s gently placed on it.

“Hey, this is gonna feel a bit odd at first, alright? I promise I’ll make it feel good, just give me a minute or so.” And suddenly something was prodding at his entrance and slowly opening it up. The feeling was...well, it hurt a lot. Fuyuhiko had tried this before, but would always get way too embarrassed and stop. He winced from the pain and that’s when he felt little kisses being pressed into his plush thighs. Soon enough pain turned to pleasure, and he was begging for more than just a few fingers.

Soon Kazuichi was slipping inside of Fuyuhiko, he was still tight, but like everything else, they didn’t care. “God Fuyuhiko-you’re so tight _ fuck _.” The pink haired boy groans.

The friction is _ fucking perfect. _It’s exactly what he needs after a long and extremely stressful day like this. Kazuichi’s being so rough but so sweet at the same time-and it’s so good. He’s not in charge for once and he loves it. It feels so good, everything Kazuichi is doing. The Yakuza then hears the mechanic start to talk.

“How about it? You enjoy handing me the ropes for once? You always act so high and mighty, but I know what you want at the end of the day…” He growls. It’s so possessive the way he’s saying it. Kazuichi’s talking like what he’s saying is fact. And he’s honestly not wrong. As Kazuichi thrusts deeper, he finally manages to nail the spot that makes Fuyuhiko see stars. “You want me to fuck you like crazy by the end of the day don’t you?” He smirks and starts to bite and kiss around the blonde’s ears.

“Yes-!” Fuyuhiko breathlessly moans, and for the second time tonight he’s coming. He’s panting and his face is all pink. “Kazuichi-” He whines.

“What is it Baby?” He asked, his voice is raspy now.

“C-come inside me.” Fuyuhiko whines needily. It’s so cute, so perfect when he does that. After a couple more thrusts, Kazuichi is done. He moans Fuyuhiko’s name and fills him up with his seed.

After both of them come down from their high, Kazuichi places a kiss on his boyfriend’s lips and gets up. He grabs a washcloth from the bathroom and cleans his little lover up. Placing small kisses all around his body. Fuyuhiko is still in a daze. Kazuichi puts his and Fuyuhiko’s boxers on and is suddenly yanked down onto the bed.

“Come snuggle with me,” Fuyuhiko demands, holding the other closer and smiling freely. He hears the mechanic chuckle and Kazuichi brings up the covers on top of them. “Kazuichi?” He calls out to the other.

“Yeah?” The mechanic notices something. That Yakuza’s voice is completely different. It’s much sweeter, and calm now. It’s cute. He places a kiss on the other’s head.

“Thank you.” The other smiles and snuggles into the mechanic’s neck. “Thanks for taking care of me.” He yawns and pretty soon he falls asleep in Kazuichi’s arms.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bright sunlight shone in Fuyuhiko’s tired eyes. What time was it? The Yakuza yawned and blinked his eyes a bit and looked in front of him. Kazuichi was smiling right at him, his eyes must have been there for a while. “Mornin’ cutie.” The pink haired boy smiled, as he leaned forward and softly kissed Fuyuhiko’s chapped lips.

“Mornin’.” Fuyuhiko smiled, holding Kazuichi closer.

“Still tired?”

“Mhm.” The Yakuza nodded. “What time is it?”

“Probably around eight. I heard the morning announcement already, and I went to the restaurant while you were still sleeping. Everyone is still pretty bummed, but they’re trying to be happier.”

“And you _ didn’t _wake me up?” He sighs.

“Nah, you looked too peaceful. You were throwing a fit when I left.” The mechanic chuckles.

“What do you mean?”

“Well you were telling me not to go, and if I go I’d never be able to have sex with you again.” Kazuichi laughs. “We both know that’s not true.”

“S-shut up.” Fuyuhiko blushes and kisses the other to shut him up quickly. The kiss works and Kazuichi kisses back. The mechanic treats him so sweetly. He wonders why.

“We should probably get up though,” Kazuichi remarks, his hand caressing Fuyuhiko’s face.

The blonde nuzzles closer and shakes his head. “I don’t want to though.” Fuyuhiko sighs. “Do we really have to?”

“Yeah, we do,” Kazuichi confirms. He starts to get up when he feels Fuyuhiko’s hand grasp his.

“Please don’t leave yet, just a little longer.” Fuyuhiko’s big green eyes are pleading too. It took a lot of courage to ask him to stay too. It’s not like this would become every morning. This was a chance opportunity.

Kazuichi is captivated by the innocent look on his boyfriend’s face, to which he’d never seen. Now how in the world could he leave? He couldn’t. Damn his absolutely adorable boyfriend. Well, now he just _ had _ to stay. If only for a few more minutes he could be with the smaller boy. Just a few more minutes. The mechanic climbed back into bed and hugged the other tightly. He never wanted to leave. Not when there was a threat as big as murder, and those monobeasts too. Why did they have to do this? Why was it Fuyuhiko that had to do this? He knew, deep, deep down that he didn’t want to see anyone else die. It was true, he had killed before, and he would if worse came to worse but-what person thrives off the killing of another life? Not his Fuyuhiko. It was such a bizarre situation to be in. And that they had fallen in love-only made it odder. But was it really love? It was...wasn’t it? Or was it just something else? After the whole incident with his best friend...he couldn’t come to trust others again. But with Fuyuhiko? It was so different. It’s like they were made for each other. But…

“Ow!” Kazuichi felt a flick on his head.

“Hey, you’re thinking too much. Idiot.” The Yakuza huffed, kissing his idiotic boyfriend. “This’ll last. I swear it.” Can Fuyuhiko read his mind? It was reassuring what his boyfriend told him. It was a small wave of relief to hear such cute words. “It’s gonna be fine, Kazu. _ We’ll be alright. _I won’t let you die in a fucked up place like this.” He promises, leaning in for one last kiss.

“Yeah, we’ll be alright Hon.” Kazuichi smiles.

They stay in each other's warmth for maybe an hour longer, in comfortable silence.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Alright Babe, we gotta get up.” Kazuichi lazily yawns, placing a kiss on his boyfriend’s freckled face.

“Ugh, noooooooo,” Fuyuhiko grumbles as he yawns.

“C’mon, I’m leaving.” Kazauichi then stumbles upwards and stretches. He looks behind him to see the Yakuza still lazing about. He sneaks up on him and lifts him from the bed and places him on his feet.

Fuyuhiko winces and looks at Kazuichi with a blush. “You really did a number on me last night…Can’t wait to do it again.” He smirks playfully.

“You sexy fuckin’ bastard.” Kazuichi teases, kissing the smaller passionately. “Come on, take a shower, you smell like me.”

“Is that a bad thing?” 

“It is when you also smell like sex.” He absentmindedly comments, grabbing Fuyuhiko’s clothes and handing the clothes to him. “Go take a quick shower.”

“Or-” Fuyuhiko goes up close to Kazuichi. “We_ could _always shower together.” He smirks.

“I already took a shower this morning, nice try.”

“Come on take a shower with me, please?” Fuyuhiko pulls the puppy dog eyes, which sparkle by some miracle.

Kazuichi sighed. “C’mon let’s go.” They both head into the bathroom, and Fuyuhiko turns on the shower. They each strip their clothes and head into the shower. “The things you can make me do Fuyuhiko.” He sighs, grabbing the bottle of shampoo and poured a good amount onto his hands. He then began to wash Fuyuhiko’s hair. He was so gentle always. Why?

“Kazu, why are you always so gentle with me?” The Yakuza asks.

The other boy hums and presses a kiss to his boyfriend’s neck. “Well that’s easy-it’s because you’re so damn important to me that I would hate to ever hurt you. It’s a whole thing-don’t worry about it.” The mechanic then pushes Fuyuhiko under to water to rinse it off. Next he takes the soap and slowly washes each part of the smaller’s body. “Still sore from yesterday?”

The blonde nods, and yawns once more. He must be completely tired out from yesterday. Who could blame him though? “My poor Baby…” Kazuichi murmurs, and that get’s Fuyuhiko’s limited attention.

“Fuck you just say?”

“Oh nothing, nothing at all.” Kazuichi smiles. And, then he’s done. He turns off the water and the two of them towel up. Kazuichi gets changed pretty quickly like usual. Fuyuhiko has pants on, but doesn’t have a shirt on. He can see the marks he made from last night. They’re black and blue with a touch of purple Kazuichi suddenly sneaks up behind the blonde and grabs him. He then kisses over the spots from last night.

“Kazuichiiiii-” Fuyuhiko whined. “Don’t be such a fucking tease! If you’re gonna start something finish the job.” The Yakuza complains, stomping on his boyfriend’s feet.

“Ugh fine, I was only playing.” He walks away and mumbles “Brat.” Under his breath. He then feels Fuyuhiko playfully flick his head. He smiles. Even though Fuyuhiko is tough and mean and rude, he’s also sweet and has a soft spot. Still a brat though. But Fuyuhiko’s _ his _brat.

“C’mon, let’s go.” He starts to walk out the door when Kazuichi catches up. Fuyuhiko opens the door and walks out along with the mechanic.

They start to walk to the restaurant, Fuyuhiko wants coffee. The silence is comfortable, suddenly they run into Peko.

“Well good morning to you both. I see you’ve finally confessed.” Peko notes. “Well done, I knew you two would end up with each other soon enough.” She smiles. “Also, the second island has opened up, come when you’re ready!” Peko waves goodbye and walks away. Why is she always so mysterious and vague Kazuichi wonders...

Fuyuhiko and Kazuichi looked at each other. “So what should we do?” Kazuichi asks.

The Yakuza thinks for a minute. “Let’s get coffee first, then we can go. The others are probably checking it out.”

They walk into the Hotel’s restaurant and Fuyuhiko begins to make them coffee while Kazuichi is humming some kind of tune. It feels so...domestic like this. It feels like they’ve done this before. The humming, and the morning after sex kisses and bites and...call it love? It’s casual. Like nothing has changed. But also: everything has changed. Teruteru and Byakua are dead. Fuyuhiko isn’t as cold and rude as he was a couple of weeks ago. Was this feeling love? The bright bubbling feeling in his chest? It was an odd new sensation. The feeling of ease with one person. The still sore feeling of the night before, and being able to completely forget everything when you look into one person’s eyes? Fuyuhiko wanted more of it. He craved it like it was some sort of crack. When was the first “I love you” going to be said? Would it ever be said?

“Fuyuhiko are you alright?” Kazuichi’s hands are on his hips, and his eyes are filled with concern. His tone of voice seems strained and worried.

“Huh?”

“Babe you were spacing out for a good couple of minutes, is everything okay?” The mechanic places a kiss on the Yakuza’s head.

“Y-yeah, I’m fine.” He tries to reassure his boyfriend and starts to pour the coffee.

Kazuichi frowns, “Doesn’t seem like you’re fine, I’m not convinced. What’s the matter Fuyuhiko?” He asks again.

“Kazuichi, it’s fine.” Fuyuhiko doesn’t want to bring it up now. Maybe they’ll talk later. “Nevermind that, coffee’s ready.” He tries to offer a small smile to lighten Kazuichi’s mood, and he seems to smile back. He can sense that the other doesn’t want to piss him off. That would be a bad decision. So Kazuichi takes the coffee and thanks him. They sit down at the table they sat at last time, and drink their coffee.

“Do you think that someone else will die?” Kazuichi’s voice is low, it’s not scared, but sort of...worried to say the least. His eyes are glued to his mug.

Fuyuhiko doesn’t know how to react. But he should be honest, he’s not gonna sugar coat things for his boyfriend. They’re big boys, they have to deal with reality. “If I’m being honest, yes. Monokuma knows about weaknesses. He mentioned he had very effective methods that have worked in the past, meaning this has happened before. So yes, I think more people will die. The most we can do is just be here for each other.”

“Yeah, that’s the way to do it.” Kazuichi is trying really hard to be positive. It’s not forced, because Fuyuhiko believes that the mechanic is happy, but it’s a little hard when you just saw two friends die yesterday. They finish up their coffee and head to the next island.

The walk there is peaceful, with Kazuichi humming his usual tune. Fuyuhiko wonders what it is that his boyfriend is always humming. He’ll have to ask later tonight when they get to his cottage. And another thing. Why does he assume that Kazuichi will stay with him at night? Is this a new thing that they’re gonna do? He thinks so. Or at least he hopes so. Like really hopes so. But then he goes back to the whole love thing. It’s really bothering him.

They reach the second island and are amazed, it’s a lot nicer than the first island! There’s a diner, another beach with a beach house, a pharmacy, and a library! But the oddest thing there. A ruin, that has the word Mirai written on the door. It’s a tiring day for both of them. At one point during the day, they split up to remove suspicion from them. It was pretty miserable on both parts, seeing as they didn’t really get along with anyone else. Well, Fuyuhiko had Peko at least. He filled her in on _ all _the details. And when Peko pointed out the dark marks on his neck, he blushed and looked away, and told her it was nothing, but he was pretty sure she knew.

The sun was begging to set, so Fuyuhiko decided to head back to the Hotel, he walked around a fuck ton, so he was pretty tired. He wondered where Kazuichi was at this time. He could only guess he was in his own cottage. Fuyuhiko was sure it was around nine-ish? Yeah, he would go with that. The Yakuza was tired-that was for sure. All he wanted was to cuddle up to Kazuichi and call it a day.

The blonde walked into his cottage and collapsed on his bed. And as if on cue, he heard three knocks on his door. “Coming!” Fuyuhiko reluctantly climbed off his comfortable bed and he opened the door. He wasn’t too surprised, but he was more than happy to see his boyfriend after a day of barely talking. “Hey.” Fuyuhiko smiled, dragging him into his cottage and Kazuichi quickly closing the door. The shorter was feeling a little playful he had to admit. He kissed Kazuichi a roughly, biting on his lips and smirking into the kiss. Now that there wasn’t any sexual and needy tension in him, he was ready to fight for dominance, which Kazuichi seemed to like. The mechanic fought back too, practically shoving his tongue into his boyfriend’s mouth. It wasn’t that they were horny...alright Fuyuhiko was just a _ little _pent up, but that wasn’t all it. It was for passion, he would say. Fiery and intense passion that was this relationship. Or it was to prove something. Prove that deep down he wasn’t just a submissive and horny brat. But after last night, they both already knew the answer.

Kazuichi is the first to pull away. “How was your day?” He asked, placing kisses over Fuyuhiko’s neck.

“Eh.” Fuyuhiko sighs, “Boring without you though.” The Yakuza sighs, tilting his neck so that his boyfriend could have better access. He sighed happily as Kazuichi dotted on him.

He really loved when the mechanic pampered him in this way. It was so nice the way the mechanic was kissing so softly at his neck, it made him feel at ease. It was a complete contrast to the intimate kissing that was just going on only minutes ago. It was perfection. _ He was perfection. _

“I’m spoiling you way too much, you’re gonna turn into even more of a brat if I keep going at this rate…” Kazuichi snickers, beginning to slowly remove himself from the other boy.

“Am not!” Fuyuhiko argues.

“Are too~” The mechanic laughs. “C’mon, let’s get to bed, I already heard Monokuma’s night time announcement. I plan on meeting up at the restaurant with everyone _ including _you in tow.”

“Why do I have to go again? Remind me how many fucks I give?” The blonde groans, heading to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

“You are coming and that’s final.”

Once that was over and done with he crawled over the left side of the bed and hopped under the covers. They were so comfortable, he could probably sleep forever with Kazuichi in the soft white sheets. “Kazu c’mere.” And Fuyuhiko paired his demand with grabby hands.

Kazuichi complied and cuddled next to his boyfriend. “Fuyuhiko?”

“Mmnh what?” Fuyuhiko grumbled, already starting to fall asleep.

“What’s wrong? I get it if you don’t wanna talk. That’s fine. But I wanna let ya’ know that I’m here for you alright? You don’t gotta hide stuff from me.” He sighs and kisses the top of the blonde’s head.

Fuyuhiko realizes he was being...really fucking stupid. Worrying if Kazuichi and him would be together in the end. Of fucking course they would. Things were less than pleasant with the situation they were in, but they would fucking make it. “I was being stupid and over thinking this morning. But I realized I was just bein’ fuckin’ stupid. Everything’s okay. And things are gonna be okay.” Fuyuhiko smiles, burying his head into Kazuichi’s shoulder.

“If you say you’re okay that’s all I need to make me happy.”

“I’m glad.” The Yakuza kisses his lover softly. “Goodnight Kazuichi.”

“Night Fuyuhiko.” The mechanic kisses him one last time before they both fall asleep.

————————————————————-

The next morning Fuyuhiko and Kazuichi are up and at ‘em. They get dressed with only one makeout session and they’re heading to the restaurant. They got there a little early so they did the regular routine. Coffee with two sugars and cream.

Kazuichi looks like he’s really thinking about something. Like he’s deep in thought. Fuyuhiko notes that he looks tired too. He loves looking at Kazuichi like this. “Kazu, you alright?” He asks.

“Hm?”

Fuyuhiko giggles. “I was asking if you’re alright. You look...Tired, and stressed.”

“I’m alright Babe, don’t worry.” It’s half-assed and Fuyuhiko can tell.

“No, you’re not fine. Don’t believe you for a fuckin’ second. You can’t fool me.” Fuyuhiko gets up to straddle Kazuichi’s hips. “Tell me.”

Kazuichi places his hands on Fuyuhiko’s face and pulls him in for a kiss. And another one, and another one.

“Alright I gave you attention. Talk.” Fuyuhiko demands.

“No it’s stupid.” Kazuichi looks away with a dorky smile and a faint blush.

“The only stupid thing here is you. C’mon talk. Not gonna say it again. If you don’t spill you’re gonna sleep on the floor tonight.” Fuyuhiko threatens. And he’s serious. Maybe.

“Ugh you’re such a little _ brat. _ ” Kazuichi sighs and places his chin on Fuyuhiko’s shoulder. “Just didn’t get much sleep. I had the _ weirdest _dream Hon. Well-we had kids and a life together.” He blushed. “It’s stupid I told you…”

Fuyuhiko went pink. Wow...thinking about having a future together. Them having a home and a family. Wow…”I don’t think that’s stupid at all…” He murmured. “I’d like that alot Kazu…When we get outta here I wanna be with you.”

“I want that too.” Kazuichi admits, bringing his boyfriend’s face closer to his. “You really are adorable.” The mechanic remarks, before softly pressing his chapped lips against his lover’s softer ones. Is Kazuichi afraid to say I love you, too? The kiss says “I love you.” When neither of them can. Not yet at least. Not now. Fuyuhiko wrapped his arms around the mechanic’s neck and ever so quietly whimpered, just so Kazuichi could hear.

“Good morning Fuyuhiko and Kazuichi!” Sonia’s perky voice snapped both of them out of the makeout session. A few other people were with Sonia including Mahiru, Gundam, and Nekomaru. The boys detached from each other in an instant.

“Mornin’ Sonia!” Kazuichi smiled like he wasn’t just caught with his boyfriend on his lap. It’s not like Fuyuhiko was ashamed of their relationship-he was fuckin’ proud that the ultimate mechanic was his boyfriend. But the situation he was caught in-was submissive and embarrassing. Caught sitting on Kazuichi’s lap was too much, he would die of embarrassment soon enough. He sat next to his boyfriend and quietly started to drink his coffee.

The others were chatting it up when soon enough everyone arrived at the restaurant. Mikan, Mahiru, Hiyoko, Peko and Ibuki were all laughing with each other, Akane and Nekomaru were eating, Hajime, Nagito and Chiaki were playing video games. Fuyuhiko glanced around and saw Sonia and Gundham talking. He offers a small smile to his boyfriend and chugs the rest of his coffee.

Suddenly the monitors perk up. It’s none other than Monokuma. “Good Morning students! Please meet at Jabberwalk park!”

Everyone looks at eachother and walks towards the park. The feeling of dread is thick in the air.

**Author's Note:**

> im gonna cry someone please give me a tissue


End file.
